Mistletoe with Sherlock Holmes
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: A young girl come to live in London for a few weeks, when she, when she meets the famous Sherlock Holmes on Christmas Eve things happen. My late Advent fanfic


**I don't own Sherlock, but the your girl Christina I own her.**  
** Enjoy; Allons-y!  
**

Mistletoe with Sherlock Holmes

Snow was falling on Baker Street; John and Sherlock were decorating their flat for a Christmas party they were going to have,

"Sherlock can you help put up the tree?"

Sherlock didn't answer he was too busy watching a young girl coming inside of the building carrying luggage and bags of clothes for her new flat. He noticed that 221c didn't have any residents at the moment so he figured she was staying there for a week or month.

"John did you know we have a new neighbor?" Sherlock mumbled

"Um no, when did he come in?" John yelled from the kitchen

"It's not a man; it's a woman or a young girl actually in her early 20s."

John ignored him because he was working on the decor with **NO **help from Sherlock again. While those two were talking and decorating in an odd way, the young girl was settling into her flat after a long dreary flight to London.

"Do you like you flat dear?" asked Mrs. Hudson

"Oh! Yes it's um roomy enough for me, thank you Mrs. Hudson!" said I

"What's your name dear?" asked Mrs. Hudson

"Christina Stewart" implied I

"Oh how cute! I hope you have good Christmas Miss Stewart." said Mrs. Hudson

She left Christina to her unpacking and cleaning up her flat when she got another knock upon her door. It opened and in came a man with a card for Christina,

"Ello! I'm John Watson; I live upstairs from you with my friend Sherlock Holmes. This card is for you; he wanted me to give it to you for some weird reason."

She looked at him oddly and accepted the card then she asked what it was for, "Why did he give it to me?"

"Probably for our Christmas party we have ever year. He wanted to invite you. Hope you come!"

John walks up the stairs and Christina went back inside her flat, sat on her bed and opened the card. She was very careful to open it because it was delicate. It read,

"_Dear Miss,_

_I am Sherlock Holmes. I am inviting you to my flat for a Christmas celebration at 7:30 tomorrow night. Please attend if you wish, since you did just move in downstairs, lovely luggage bags you have by the way. Dress nice since it is a party; I hope you own a dress to wear._

_Sincerely SH_

Christina was surprised to be invited to a party by Mr. Holmes. She read all Conan Doyle's tales, and finally she will get to meet this odd and intelligent man of 221b Baker Street. She put the card down on her dresser and got ready for bed, while she did this she could hear a violin being played upstairs. Christina got in bed hummed to the violin and fell fast asleep to the sound of the beautiful Christmas music.

Morning came on Christmas Eve, and Christina had things to do today before the party at Sherlock's tonight. She had a letter to mail and her flat still wasn't clean from last night so she still needed to clean that; Christina was so anxious about the party she couldn't get a hold of herself.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I was invited to a party!" she screams

When she screamed Sherlock could hear it from upstairs while he was sitting on his couch thinking. He decided to check on the girl to see if she was alright, so he walked down the stairs to her flat door and knocked.

"Yes who is it?" answered Christina

"Holmes" Sherlock said

Christina opened it and she saw Sherlock face to face. She couldn't believe how tall he was in person and how pale too.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, is there something wrong?"

Sherlock looked around her flat and noticed some small things inside. He saw a sketch book, her laptop, her phone with several unread texts messages, a picture of her and her family and a lot of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who books.

"I heard screaming and was wondering if you were injured in anyway?"

"I'm fine Sherlock. Thank you for checking on me."

Sherlock stepped in her flat and looked around at her things, seeing if he could figure her out. By the looks of her flat he can tell that she's a huge geek and loves to draw people and fictional characters.

"I see you like to draw." He mumbled

"Ah yes that's my sketch book my father got me."

"Yes your father. Do you have strong relation with him?"

Christina nodded at him yes. Then her phone vibrated,

**I love you Angel**

**Daddy**

She picked up her phone and answered her text, while Sherlock watched her send it,

**Love you too. I met Sherlock Holmes!**

**C**

She put her phone on her dresser and sat on her bed full of clothes and items that haven't been put away yet. Christina still hasn't yet put here unpacked items away in her dresser and closet.

"Well I let you get to your unpacking. Will I see you tonight?" asked Sherlock

"Yes I will attend. Thank you for your well written card."

Sherlock grinned at her and started to leave till he turned around and came back to her,

"Tell your father hello." He stated leaving her flat.

Christina smiled and nodded in reply to his gesture, then went to unpacking her clothes. She thought to herself about meeting Sherlock for the first time, and actually getting to talk to him.

_He seems nice… I wonder… Hmm…. Nah he probably has someone special or a girlfriend or something in his life. Oh that's right he doesn't duh! How could I forget…._

Christina put her clothes away and started to bundle up to head to the post office in the cold winter snow. Leaving in a rush she bumped into John,

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going!"

John's groceries flew everywhere on the floor; milk broke open, eggs cracked and fruit bruised. John looked at Christina angrily and started to yell,

"What in bloody heck's name are you trying to do!?"

"I-I'm so sorry John I'll help you pick up the mess"

"No I can do it. Dang it Sherlock is going to be so mad that I broke the milk!"

"John I can help if you want?"

"Fine if it will make you shut up about it!"

So Christina helped pick up the broken groceries and plastic milk jug off the ground and up to 221b, where Sherlock was play his violin gracefully, and softly when the two entered with broken groceries.

"Did you get the milk John?"

"Yes and no…"

Sherlock stopped drastically and turned around to see a mess of milk, eggs, and fruit in John's hands.

"What did you do now?"

"It wasn't me it was her" points at Christina

"Hello Sherlock, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. You look busy with sending that letter and going to a thrift store for a dress tonight"

"Yes thank you for noticing"

Sherlock grins and turns back to his violin and begins a Christmas song that Christina likes. She began to sing it when leaving the guy's flat. John threw the broken and bruised groceries away, when he realized that Sherlock likes the new girl.

"You like her"

Sherlock paused he song and answered,

"No I like nobody; I'm married to my work. You know that"

"But that song you're playing, she likes it"

"Yes maybe she does; doesn't mean I like her. And besides she doesn't like me anyways I can tell she thinks I'm too annoying"

Johns starts laugh out loud when he heard those words come of Sherlock's own mouth. Sherlock stopped his song and turned around looking at John with an evil glare.

"You think I'm annoying don't you?"

"Hahaha. Maybe"

Sherlock sat in his red velvet chair and pouted for a while. Till he felt his phone vibrating.

**I see you have a new resident downstairs**

**MH**

Sherlock sneered at his phone and didn't answer. Then it vibrated again.

**You seem to like her**

**MH**

Sherlock got mad and answered Mycroft.

**What does it matter to you?**

**SH**

He sent it and walked over to the window staring out into the distance watching the snow fall, till he was interrupted by his phone again.

**I'm your family everything matters to me. Well most of the time**

**MH**

Sherlock snickers at Mycroft's answer and texted him back,

**What if I do like her?**

**SH**

**Then I'm worried for you…**

**MH**

Night came and Christina was getting ready for the Christmas party, till she got an odd text on her phone from a strange number. She started to freak out, but she suddenly calmed down when she saw the initials at the end.

**Merry Christmas Christina**

**SH**

**And to you. How did you get my number?**

**C**

**I went through your things and found it**

**SH**

Christina was laughing so loud Sherlock could hear from downstairs. She couldn't contain her joy of her anxiety.

**Will I see you tonight?**

**SH **

She smiled at the message and answered in a sarcastic way she can

**Maybe you'll see maybe not**

**C**

Sherlock's phone pinged again and saw the message and smiled big at the sarcastic answer.

**Ok then I'll see u soon**

**SH**

Christina put her phone down and started to get dressed for the party. Her dress went past her knees and was a long sleeve sparkle dress, she didn't really like sparkles but it was the only dress there that wasn't immodest enough to buy. Christina liked living in London for a while it made her happy that there something more exciting here than Ohio, she did miss her family and friends there too. She didn't know if she will enjoy herself tonight since she didn't know what to expect from John and Sherlock.

The girl started to walk up stairs when John spotted her from a mile away,

"Oh hey you made it! Here let me help you this time, since you help me this morning with the groceries." John smiled

"Thanks John you're such a gentleman. I have a gift for you and Sherlock." Christina laughed

When the two entered the room Christina saw some unfamiliar faces in the living room flat. A DI, a girl she had no clue who she was, and a well dressed man sitting in Sherlock's chair. Christina handed John his gift and she left Sherlock's on the mantle piece.

"Christina glad you came! I see that you hate that dress, don't like sparkles I see." Sherlock said as he looked out the window

"Yes? And how would you know that?"

Sherlock smirked at her when he turned around and answered,

"By the way you walk, of course! You walk like that was the only dress at the thrift store and you had no choice to buy it with out getting one too immodest looking. So you bought that dress you're wearing; which by the way looks nice on you."

Christina stood there surprised like a little fan girl she was when Sherlock described her problem with the dress she wore. She also smiled and blushed when Sherlock commented on the how nice she looked in the dress.

"You're brilliant Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled then picked up his violin and played a Christmas song that apparently Christina liked. Silent Night was the song he played; to Christina it sounded so gracefully to her that she started to sing a little bit.

_Silent night, holy night All is calm, All is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so Tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace…_

She stopped singing because the other guests were staring at her with their jaws dropped and everything, even Sherlock was surprised to see that she could sing that well. John came over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Continue, please you're a wonderful singer. Please continue"

"I don't know…."

Sherlock put his violin down and grabbed Christina's arm and drug her in the hallway. He looked at her with his pearl blue eyes and then asked her a question, "Since when did you learn how to sing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Since I was sixteen. I sang to myself a lot, it was my entertainment for me."

"I see? I didn't see that when I went through your stuff or on your laptop!"

"You were on my laptop! What were you looking for? My iTunes account?"

Sherlock laughed and they walked back into the room when the DI Greg Lestrade got a phone call, "Yeah? A murder on Christmas Eve? Where at? Ok got it thanks. Sherlock!"

"A case?"

"Yes and apparently this one is a murder."

"Give me details!"

"A young couple was out getting a tree, when a man dressed in all black came from behind the young man and stuffed some thing poisonous down his throat. That's all I heard for now."

Sherlock stood there thinking, he couldn't understand what the poisonous item was just by listening to the details Lestrade gave him.

"I'll have to see the body to make and accusation. Shall we go?"

"Yes we better hurry back so John can open his present from Christina."

The two men grabbed there coats and walked out to the hallway, but Sherlock came back to get someone. Sherlock went over to Christina and whispered in her here, "Care for some fun? I promised you won't have to see any dead bodies." He smirked at her. "Oh I don't care about fun or dead bodies as long as we solve the case I'm good."

The two headed out of Baker Street down the sidewalk and found a dead man on the ground bleeding from his mouth and nose or so the police thought anyways. Sherlock was right there looking for clues to figure this murder out.

"I see a ring on his finger, brand new; a stain on his shirt which means he had some wine when he proposed to his fiancé; dirt on his hands from digging up the tree and lots of blood on him. What do you see Christina?"

Christina peered at the body and looked at everything Sherlock saw and then she looked closely at the blood and saw small seeds in it which meant that it wasn't blood! Christina study a plant that looked and smelled like blood and that was Mistletoe.

"I see that the 'blood' you so call it, isn't blood at all."

"Oh? And you know this how?"

"I had researched a plant that has small seeds in the middle of the fruit and it's called mistletoe. The killer your looking for must be the young girl's older lover and had it out to her fiance so the killer must have had known the mistletoe was poisonous so he put the berries down the man's throat and died when ingested."

Sherlock was surprised at Christina's deduction that he too thought she was a bit better than him. He went over to Lestrade and told everything Christina said and the two were heading back to the flat.

"Mistletoe? How did you know it was mistletoe?" asked Sherlock

"My dad told me when I was 16, that mistletoe was poisonous to humans so I kept that in mind just in case something like this happened."

"How come I didn't get that right then and there?"

"I don't know Sherlock. Maybe you didn't do your research very well on this plant."

Sherlock glared at her when returning to the flat. Everybody was waiting on the two to return; when that did John was able to open his present. He opened it and was very surprise to see that it was a book he hasn't seen since he was a kid.

"The Hobbit! Aw thanks Christina! What did you get for Sherlock?"

Christina's phone vibrated

**I know what it is**

**SH**

**Well come and open it…**

**C**

**Bring it to me**

**SH**

Christina took the small gift box off the mantle and went downstairs to see Sherlock standing under the door way watching the snow fall. He turned to meet Christina's eyes and opened the box, Sherlock smiled at her and Christina smiled at him back.

"Nice gift. So you knew about the case before you met me?"

"No I didn't. I just decide to give you some mistletoe for decorative purposes."

"I see."

Sherlock and Christina both knew what to do with mistletoe, they just never done it before. Sherlock pinned the mistletoe under the door way and asked Christina a question, "Are you aware of the tradition with this plant?". Christina looked at him with great affection and answered him, "Yes I'm aware, why?". Then he came down and kissed her with great passion and Christina kissed him back and Sherlock realized that love can come in all sorts of sizes even if it is a small plant called Mistletoe.


End file.
